Lucky cat - Part 1 Becoming Human
by Bloody Constant Writer's Block
Summary: You know instincts don't really cover learning languages, acquainting yourself with a new body, and dealing with mousy people. Thow in an old lion and a Tom cat introducing you to the world of magic soul fire without them knowing and you got someone biting them self. Maybe I should stop calling father and his boss Tom cat and old lion? ... nah It's too fitting. Reincarnation fic
1. Prologue

My name is Duchess Levimere. And if I would some up my situation in a single sentence it be.

I'm stuck in a body not my own.

That would sum up my experience pretty well, every movement foreign, every bodily action clumsy, just not right. This body was unflinchingly painful to live in. Speaking of-

*crash*

I tripped over the last step on the way down the stairs. I heard a sweet voice calling me, "Hime-chan are you alright?"

"I'm fine, kaa-san!" I called down the hall. My name is Duchess Levimere, my name is also Sawada Tsunahime would you like to hear the tale?

* * *

Three years ago another life.

A 22-year-old woman walked down the streets of New York city her face buried in a rather large book on Italian as pedestrians bumped into her constantly, her paying them no mind. The woman had long red hair that hung down to just above her hips. Her button nose and heart-shaped face painted a charming picture with her bright emerald eyes. Her generous figure drawing many an eye as she stopped at the crosswalk. These all fit the description of this woman to a tee as a scrawny rainbow haired teenager ran into her from behind and made her drop her book.

Now if only such beauty wasn't so ugly.

The woman's face scrunched together in fury as the book fell in the muddy road. She stopped and as the teen tried to apologize and go around her in a hurry she is pushed into the road by a slim delicate hand. A gangly youth went into the road and picked her up a young cat fell out of his bag in the process. The cat looking up at her human as he got out of the road. The cat stayed there mesmerized by the fussing her human was doing to a scrawny girl even as a speeding car ran it over sprinkling blood all over that corner of the pavement.

I'm sorry did you think this story was about a human.

* * *

The spirit of the cat floated in the void and as it went to the light a vacuum like suction sucked it into a vibrant rainbow of fire. And as it went through its intelligence and understanding of the world increased. It was only then immediately popped into another light and following instincts screamed to the world it's birth.

A woman with shoulder-length brown hair picked up the squalling infant as the doctor handed them over. The words it's a girl echoing in the ears of the parents. The father a man with short shaggy hair and scruffy goatee was holding a brown haired boy who was whining because of the noise was being soothed by the rocking motions the man carried out. The woman smiled at the pair with love in her eyes.

"Tsu-kun you're a big brother now. You have a little sister." The now mother of two said.

"What should we name her?" said the father smiling at the reincarnation in the woman's arms.

The mother looked contemplative. Looking over the small being in her arms. "There is no doubt that she will be a little princess so how about Sawada Tsunahime?"

The father looked them both over then smiled, "Tsunayoshi the lucky, protector of princess Tsunahime. I like it." And so a new life began.

* * *

2 years passed

As the years passed the cat adapted and learned how to express with words and perform actions like a human understanding what has come to pass. And though she does not quite have an acceptable level of control over her limbs and it was hard to control her balance without a tail she was sure she would regain her grace soon enough. In the meantime, she would make her littermate her minion for he seemed worse off than the reincarnated cat perhaps he is the runt.

Tsunahime for even though she was human she still had the instincts of a stray cat. She was meant to be a hunter a carnivore. Her favorite foods included fish, bird, and milk. She has been busy these past years trying to make herself into a hunter she was originally born to be. She has taken an interest in being royalty and apparently only the smart build themselves up to live like that. While the strong won't become roadkill. She decided she would be both. Strong and sly as a stray but smart to keep up the treatment well into adulthood. Today Tsunahime decided to practice her lunging it was such a useful skill for hunting prey. Her littermate was even kind enough to move the ball around to make it more difficult.

Tsunahime was about to lunge at the ball when a loud crash came from the front door causing her to jump into the air and yowl in fright like the cat she used to be. Darting behind the couch in an effort to escape the danger of the death wails coming from the door. Soon as she felt secure she poked her head out into the open to see what was making the noise. It was the tomcat that helped in our creation for they were definitely not a mated pair. The death wails were mating calls. A good choice to continue to go back to the strong mothers who continue to give good healthy offspring.

The mating call seemed to succeed because her mother has come and is returning her own. Knowing it is best to leave because mating couples tend to be loud. I expect soon I will have a new littermate.

* * *

I did not manage to make it away it seems that the family has decided that instead of mating they shall act like a pack of dogs and that we should pretend to be birds to bond better. So when it comes time to be a bird I adjust it just so I landed on the loud tom cats face. Feeling proud of my accomplishment as it caused the tomcat to let my paws touch the ground. (Iemitsu decided that tossing his kids in the air was a good idea at that age he is lucky he only got a kick in the face.)

After the bird acts, I got introduced to the veteran animal and concluded that he was an old lion and as such started looking for a kill to present to the carnivore. Knowing that a bird or mouse is out of the question right now I decided to hunt for insects in the garden. It took a while but I found a nice toad instead. It is too big to run away. I darted into the house to find something to hold it in to prevent the toad from giving me warts without the protective fur.

"Momma net!" I said. She gave me an indulgent smile and gave me the net from on top of the fridge.

"What are you hunting today my little kitten?" She said.

"Big Toad," I said. Darting back out into the yard only gave my crying littermate a peripheral attention. I do not blame him for it because dogs are bad tamed or stray. The dog is too tiny to do much though and our cat scent is disguised as a human. So there is no worry. Looking at the road just behind the bushes I got my net ready. The toad probably sensing its capture jumped over my head and towards Tsuna.

"Bad Toad," I said and went after the thing jumping and managed to put the net on the toad who just was about to jump on my littermates lap. I tilted my head to the side my littermate was on fire. I noticed that tomcat and old lion rushing out perhaps they knew why the fire was not harming my littermate.

* * *

A/N: okay This chapter is officially revised. enjoy.


	2. Wheel of Fate turns - learning ranks

chapter 1 The Wheel of Fate Turns

Hmmm I looked at the little baby bunny in my bed. Baby bunnies are cute and clumsy but cats don't particularly like having their space invaded so tend to put their paws in their faces when they get too close. Unfortunately it was too late I could no longer push the bunny away as it decided to wrap it's nonexistent claws around me and not let go. When flight has been taken fight is the only option left. Using the claws I never let mother cut sharpened with a nail file instead of a scratching post I swiped it across my littermates cheek. He yowled in pain at the scratch marks on his face. Turning towards me he let his eyes water.

"Why did you hurt me?" I looked at him boredly and shrugged.

"You were flocking me and wouldn't stop. Why were you in my bed?" I said nonchalant.

It has been 10 years since the day of the painless flame and I had managed to eavesdrop where I could overhear everything especially from the old lion's pack that flocked like birds just out of sight discussing flame types as they predicted what I would become. I managed to get the huge toad to grandpa as soon as he sat down. It was kind of funny how his eyes bugged out slightly as soon as I upturned my net onto his lap screaming hunt successful, though I don't know why he did it. Tom cat was complaining that I didn't get him anything. I just turned to him with what would later be known as my Tigress stare and told him Tom cats don't get gifts.

Turned out I was a cloud main with a sky secondary. I would probably only be able to bond with 5 guardians instead of due to the weakness of it and I have learned propagation. I was much too focused on skills that won't break omerta if used in a mouse or bird setting. I have demanded of my mother to allow me to take gymnastics and parkour. I currently have a metal rings with claw like blades that go over my claws that I fight with. I call them my claws.

As we sat down at the breakfast table I cat stared down the small human kitten who encroached on my seat at the table. I made a swipe towards the kitten intending to physically move tiny cat from my spot. Instead the kitten jumped out of his spot and landed on my head. "Kitten remove yourself from my person and cease acting like a bird."

The kitten just peered down from his new perch I was about to relabel them hatchling when it kicked off my head actually hurting me. The kitten then landed nicely on his feat. "My name is reborn and I will be one of your tutors till -"

"Kitten turn my brother into a lion and I won't maul you." I said staring down at the human kitten. "Do you accept the challenge?"

I could see a glint in his eyes saying challenge accepted. "Heee, I don't need a tutor, and your just a kid." Said the bunny coming down the stairs.

I look at Bunny he seemed resigned to his fate at the bottom of the food chain. I shrug knowing he'll be tutored anyway and continue to grab my breakfast. Looking at the clock I decided I would get a offering for the only other carnivore on territory and grabed a lot more meat from the table then usual. Stepping on my littermate on my way to the door vicious Tigers swarmed my thoughts absentmindedly doing the human tradition of waving on my way out. It confuses me this human tradition why do you have to wave people away why not just walk off why acknowledge humans. Then again what humans call manners usually result in flocking so I never tried to learn why.

Arriving at the gate of namimory middle dressed in the boy's uniform. Walking up to the Kyouya I presented him with a offering of bacon in a small wooden box. Kyouya would make a fine mate once I mature properly. Kyouya gave me a quirk of his lips. "You still trying to become my mate carnivore?"

"Yes." I responded bluntly. Kyouya wasn't like all the plant eating birds and the occasional rodent or kitten that crossed my path he was a tiger like I am a tigress. He did not need humans unnecessary acts called manners or social necessities. He was on top of the food chain and he knew it.

"It's been a year." he said.

I had skipped a grade and made it into middle school last year. I remember the first day I arrived there late I got my first true fight in this life. I have never been in a hurry for school unlike my brother and never really made it early to school before and was usually a few seconds late. He managed to bite me to death I have been pursuing him ever since.

"yes." I responded.

Kyouya reached behind him and instead of taking out his tonfa which he usually did he took out a disciplinary arm band and handed it to me. I knew what it meant he accepted me and was asking me to join the disciplinary committee and show my strength.

"Companions first." He nodded

It was reasonable thought. Why would you accept someone as your mate without knowing if they would be a good one. It is why I turned down many mating offers as I'm sure Kyouya has as well. Purring a little tune I slipped on the disciplinary arm band and hearing shouting I take my claws out. I dash to the disturbance and gently bit everyone in the area for disturbing the peace didn't matter who I wasn't really paying attention. I could've sworn my brother was out of his required fur though. Oh well the more I bite the more Kyouya will pay attention to me.

* * *

Tsunahime's vocabulary  
Mate- husband  
mature properly- adulthood  
claws out - weapon's out and ready  
outside of fur - naked  
Tom cat - iemitsu  
old lion - timiteo  
bunny - tsuna  
mother - mother  
bird - civilian  
Tigress/tiger - carnivore in kyouya's vocabulary  
mouse - non-mafioso

A/N: revision complete


	3. Bomber Beta - Learning Pride

It has been a couple months since Tsuna has become a kitten and he has improved in leaps and bounds since then. I'd call him a street cat he has no talent in-house cat arts but excels in street cat arts when put into a corner assisted by his flames. I look down at my hand caught in the orange and purple fire. I had managed to call my flames. I'm not training any of them I propagate momentum and force, harmony was never really used except once when I was a kid but my guardian was forced to move away and I think I'm close to harmonizing with Hana all that is needed is for her to activate her flames. I foiled 23 assassination attempts. It is such a good day when you are constantly challenged it means you have a reputation of being tough. A month back a ranking hatchling had made our nest his and he still hasn't left.

On another note The Kitten Lambo has grown in leaps in bounds just last week he helped subdue a mafia convict in Kukuro land or something like that. (A weird pineapple headed panther had decided that week to harass me with his mating methods, saying I was a pretty kitty, of course, I am. I couldn't really impale him due to him being a tricky mist user though.) He came back without a speck of blood on him that was his I'm so happy. He is loud but he's a kitten. I managed to make him discharge electricity as a nice shield which could also be used to electrocute people so now he knows how to use his claws. I paid no mind to the exploding kitten she is already doing a fine job being raised as it is, one small kitten is enough.

It seems as though Tsuna has become a good little lion cub. winning every battle and overcoming every challenge except those of rank lion and above, like Hibari. Speaking of the tiger, I really don't like being treated like less perhaps I should pursue someone, not a tiger but still feline. I still want strong kittens after all. There also was some feeling of being watched for the past couple of days but I can't find out where it is coming from.

There is this distasteful rabbit following Tsuna around saying she will be Tsuna's mate after he saved her from drowning after I simply pushed her into the river. No one tells me how to raise kittens. She has made a nuisance since. Which leads us to now I am currently confronting the rabbit at a little indoor café as she was spying on the outdoor café across the street where Tsuna and his not yet pride are along with his intended mate.

"You will leave littermate alone."

The rabbit sniffed in a show of offense taken and false superiority. "I don't know what your problem is, as Tsuna-sama's future wife I have a right to be around my future husband."

I narrow my eyes at the uppity little rabbit "Stalking my littermate is not an acceptable past time, wannabe mate or not."

The Rabbit was about to say something but there was an explosion and it came from across the street where my littermate was. Turning as quickly as the thought of its location entered my head I watched as a blonde bird fell from the sky directly on my brother I could see him pause as if in a trance. There was a silver manned panther waved his claws about on the other side of the street on the rooftops. Looming over them he started sending pressurized airwaves at my brother with each wave of his sword-claw. I decided to sit back(not good with this specific scene I don't remember it, it is canon until the point where Dino interferes. If anyone would like to help me type up the scene please do.) Seeing the clumsy horse enter the scene I decided enough was enough and walked right up to the strong silver-haired animal that is stronger than anything I have ever seen. Everything around seemed to freeze with the smattering of mutterings that I didn't bother paying attention to.

"You, who are you?" He seemed to straighten up a little and smirk in what humans call pride.

"Squallo Superbi Rain Officer of the Varia independent Assassination Squad. Who are you?" A shark is a fitting label then. I smiled straightened my legs out and posture.

"Sawada Tsunahime older twin of the sky children of Sawada Iemetsu, direct descendent of Primo, and due to gender preference only spare heir to the Vongola." I look him up and down. "You got through. Why not test your might against me?"

I felt his piercing gaze filter through me. Before without warning, he charged. A Glasgow grin stretched across his lips. I matched it perfectly but just before connecting our claws together the spark of blades clashing made the excitement for a fight be highlighted in his eyes before as quickly as it started it stopped. He rushed past me and swiped up the boxes from Tsuna's hand and dashing away before he ran away with it. Leaving me alone a few seconds in confusion before ever slowly, as I rushed after him, it turned to indignation.

"Get back here!" I screamed hurting my throat and probably scaring everyone in the vicinity because I rarely talk let alone yell. "Cowardly Shark!"

"Voi! I'm busy, I'll fight you later!" He yelled back. Causing me to pause and just shrug satisfied a little heat redirecting itself to my face.

All in all, I think I gained a new crush and am wishing skewer who is watching me so intently.

A/N Revision done


	4. Try not to Splatter - Learning Worry

Try not to splatter

" If you trust your rebel heart and ride into battle don't be afraid take the road least travel-"

I turned off the music as the baseball mouse went into his homeroom and he began to get questioned. I started listening because I was curious I have been hearing rumors of the rival team for the upcoming match had a rather rat-like tendency of getting rid of the competition before the match. It's like injuring a lion before a dominance game, highly frowned upon. If those rats were injuring players then they were harming Namimori students the job of the disciplinary committee is to both protect the students as well as reinforce rules. If the baseball rabbit the alpha of the baseball pack was injured because of the rival team I was either to hunt them down myself or inform Kyouya. Chances of survival with me would be 20% when your not a citizen nor student of Namimori now that my first kill has been confirmed. The kid apparently didn't go to Namimori so I wasn't really concerned I just stashed the body in the dump.

"I fell down the stairs."

I could hear the lies in his voice, the fact that he was lying was proof enough for me. I decided to postpone the hunting of the prey till I figure out what that other tone I heard in his voice that made instincts scream in my head. The best way to find out what made the instincts get so loud is to stalk the rabbit.

* * *

I waited outside the classroom for a couple hours reading a book when the baseball rabbit (Yamamoto I heard them call him) left the room a look of utter despair decorating his features. For some reason seeing that look felt wrong and I had a strong urge to erase it my instincts were telling me something terrible would happen if I didn't.

"Baseball mouse," I spoke quietly catching Yamamoto's attention. His big sad eyes were catching my attention and made me pause and soften my tone. "where are you going."

"To the roof." I halt something isn't right still.

"What are you gonna do?" I said frowning slightly.

"Why would you want to know?" He said slouching and generally making himself smaller in his depression.

"You have a father. Don't throw your life away." I said and walked away.

* * *

I called the disciplinary committee and ordered them to have nets set up beneath the wood pigeon. Listening to him talk about jumping and baseball gods made me pissed off. Then my brother happened I couldn't be more proud... they want to put him 6 feet under for giving me a heart attack. As the fence broke just as they reached for each other's hands I heard the sound of a gunshot. A beat and orange flames erupted from Tsuna for a second there I could swear Tsuna saved himself the flames slowing his fall yelling save the pigeon with my dying will. (not quite those exact words obviously). Before they even hit the ground I waved the disciplinary members who haven't finished setting up the net away and walked up to them.

"Nee-sama?" was Tsuna's questioning chirp.

"Wood pidgeons the both of you," I said and scraped my dull claws across both their faces enough to make them bleed and physically lifted them across my shoulders to take them to the infirmary for a checkup. I was starting to wish my brother was a bunny again.

* * *

Pigeon - Yamamoto's general description of Yamamoto

wood pigeon also is known as the kamikaze bird) - Yamamoto is called this every time he does something stupid

Pink Pigeon (a stupid bird that has to be rescued when it lands in the sea) - Yamamoto is called this every time he says something stupid

you can just imagine that he will never be called anything but a pigeon from now on

A/N revision complete


	5. Little Kitten - LEarning Caring

**Fraud**

2 days later

Another day has gone by and I have to say that I am not happy. Kouya has been avoiding me. Tsuna is still failing, and an idiot rat teacher has been annoying me.

Just because I do not show up in his class when he trains the mice and rabbits in the ways of house cats he presumes that I did not work for my house cat grade. How ridiculous. Perhaps I should prey upon him... maybe just a bite he isn't breaking the rules after all.

Plans solidified I went about setting my homework on fire, the rat teacher wrote plenty of F's on them claiming them as cheating. Thinking more on it maybe I could stuff them down his throat but then decided against it for the sole reason that it would be feeding the rat. As I was soaking the papers in lighter fluid I heard an explosion. stopping what I am doing I left the room leaving things as is.

Entering Tsuna's room I notice a tiny poofy haired child with cow pajama's on. Twitching I felt my mother instincts kick in as I noticed the big tears. I smiled as he mentioned a mission of killing reborn. A cockatoo hatchling. Seeking affection and acceptance I was hoping for a kitten but this will do. I smiled widely when I noticed a grenade barely harm the hatchling scooping him up I sang this beautifully haunting lullaby that I heard. It was so pretty I couldn't help but be attracted to it especially knowing what it said. It appeared to be called Mordred's lullaby. Ignoring Tsuna's screech I took the hatchling to the kitchen for nourishment. Perhaps I could turn him into a kitten?

It's decided I will do some raising of my own. The corners of my mouth raised into a menacing smile. The motion unfamiliar to my face.

* * *

I was incensed no I was furious I got a detention from the no good rat teacher. For not showing up he said, for cheating he said. Even as I put a blade to his face he added, For threatening a teacher, and for bringing a weapon to school. Which were all invalid reasons? I'm allowed a weapon as part of the discipline committee, I'm allowed to threaten teachers if it is thought they are not doing their jobs probably or if they break the rules because of the discipline committee, I didn't cheat, and again because of the discipline committee I don't need to show up to any class besides tests so long as I turn in the work, which I do. I left the rat on the floor with a hole in his gut.

I stalked down the hall with these thoughts swirling in my head until I head some distant voices. Recognizing them I stopped to listen.

"What are we gonna do we can't get expelled."

"Don't worry tenth I'll find the time capsule!"

"Gokudera put away the dynamite we don't need to blow anything up!"

I felt myself freeze in place. My fluffy littermate no longer able to go to house cat training, failing at street cat conditioning, being unable to have a litter of his own due to his inability to attract a mate due to the instability of his life. This is unacceptable who would expel my fluffy littermate. Listening closer.

"Look gokudera, Nezu said if we destroy the playground we'll have a chance not to get expelled maybe the capsule is over there."

"I'm with you all the way, tenth."

I stayed where I was as they ran in the direction of the playground and went to the window overlooking the grounds. Watching as they scrambled to destroy the playground for once not punishing somebody for the destruction of school property, they had good reason to. I smiled when Tsuna split the ground in half with his fists. Tsuna was a kitten now. I turned away from the proud scene a warmth spread throughout my chest he can only improve from here.

* * *

I lay sprawled out on top of Tsuna, like the lounging tiger I was and was grooming his Mane with the prickly brush. He was trying to reach a pencil just out of reach to complete the homework set out for him.

"Tsuna if you don't complete your homework before dinner you won't get any."

"Hime-chan could you get off me please."

"This is sibling bonding until you can get me off you yourself I will not move."

"Whyyyy!"

* * *

A/N revision complete


	6. Fast Forward - Let's Play - Learn Crush

It has been a couple months since Tsuna has become a kitten and he has improved in leaps and bounds since then. I'd call him a street cat he has no talent in-house cat arts but excels in street cat arts when put into a corner assisted by his flames. I look down at my hand caught in the orange and purple fire. I had managed to call my flames. I'm not training any of them I propagate momentum and force, harmony was never really used except once when I was a kid but my guardian was forced to move away and I think I'm close to harmonizing with Hana all that is needed is for her to activate her flames. I foiled 23 assassination attempts. It is such a good day when you are constantly challenged it means you have a reputation of being tough. A month back a ranking hatchling had made our nest his and he still hasn't left.

On another note The Kitten Lambo has grown in leaps in bounds just last week he helped subdue a mafia convict in Kukuro land or something like that. (A weird pineapple headed panther had decided that week to harass me with his mating methods, saying I was a pretty kitty, of course, I am. I couldn't really impale him due to him being a tricky mist user though.) He came back without a speck of blood on him that was his I'm so happy. He is loud but he's a kitten. I managed to make him discharge electricity as a nice shield which could also be used to electrocute people so now he knows how to use his claws. I paid no mind to the exploding kitten she is already doing a fine job being raised as it is, one small kitten is enough.

It seems as though Tsuna has become a good little lion cub. winning every battle and overcoming every challenge except those of rank lion and above, like Hibari. Speaking of the tiger, I really don't like being treated like less perhaps I should pursue someone, not a tiger but still feline. I still want strong kittens after all. There also was some feeling of being watched for the past couple of days but I can't find out where it is coming from.

There is this distasteful rabbit following Tsuna around saying she will be Tsuna's mate after he saved her from drowning after I simply pushed her into the river. No one tells me how to raise kittens. She has made a nuisance since. Which leads us to now I am currently confronting the rabbit at a little indoor café as she was spying on the outdoor café across the street where Tsuna and his not yet pride are along with his intended mate.

"You will leave littermate alone."

The rabbit sniffed in a show of offense taken and false superiority. "I don't know what your problem is, as Tsuna-sama's future wife I have a right to be around my future husband."

I narrow my eyes at the uppity little rabbit "Stalking my littermate is not an acceptable past time, wannabe mate or not."

The Rabbit was about to say something but there was an explosion and it came from across the street where my littermate was. Turning as quickly as the thought of its location entered my head I watched as a blonde bird fell from the sky directly on my brother I could see him pause as if in a trance. There was a silver manned panther waved his claws about on the other side of the street on the rooftops. Looming over them he started sending pressurized airwaves at my brother with each wave of his sword-claw. I decided to sit back(not good with this specific scene I don't remember it, it is canon until the point where Dino interferes. If anyone would like to help me type up the scene please do.) Seeing the clumsy horse enter the scene I decided enough was enough and walked right up to the strong silver-haired animal that is stronger than anything I have ever seen. Everything around seemed to freeze with the smattering of mutterings that I didn't bother paying attention to.

"You, who are you?" He seemed to straighten up a little and smirk in what humans call pride.

"Squallo Superbi Rain Officer of the Varia independent Assassination Squad. Who are you?" A shark is a fitting label then. I smiled straightened my legs out and posture.

"Sawada Tsunahime older twin of the sky children of Sawada Iemetsu, direct descendent of Primo, and due to gender preference only spare heir to the Vongola." I look him up and down. "You got through. Why not test your might against me?"

I felt his piercing gaze filter through me. Before without warning, he charged. A Glasgow grin stretched across his lips. I matched it perfectly but just before connecting our claws together the spark of blades clashing made the excitement for a fight be highlighted in his eyes before as quickly as it started it stopped. He rushed past me and swiped up the boxes from Tsuna's hand and dashing away before he ran away with it. Leaving me alone a few seconds in confusion before ever slowly, as I rushed after him, it turned to indignation.

"Get back here!" I screamed hurting my throat and probably scaring everyone in the vicinity because I rarely talk let alone yell. "Cowardly Shark!"

"Voi! I'm busy, I'll fight you later!" He yelled back. Causing me to pause and just shrug satisfied a little heat redirecting itself to my face.

All in all, I think I gained a new crush and am wishing skewer who is watching me so intently.

A/N Revision done


	7. The First Bond - Importance of Memories

A/N: Forgive me I couldn't help myself I just had to take this character from somewhere else he is just the perfect mist guardian. shamelessly I'll probably add more characters from other animes but only if they are perfect. And because I don't have a disclaimer for Durarara and it's characters. I'm gonna just say I don't own anything about it.

 _words of a language not understood by Tsunahime_

I was laying down in the tree outside my brother's window watching as he was being forced to take what appears to be symbols of power in the form of rings. He looked like he was gonna refuse if they didn't mention the number of people including his soon to be guardians that would be in danger if the linger by description happened to gain possession of the rings. I caught something about 10 days of preparation and that was enough for me. Stretching a little I decided it didn't really have anything to do with me and made the decision to seek out Hana. I still haven't categorized her. I'm hoping to turn her flame active so we can bond. I think she might be a storm or rain. Maybe a rain like Squalo. Yeah, that sounds right. (your guess is as good as mine.) Thinking about potential guardians I wonder what happened to mine. It's been a long time since I spent that summer in Ikebukuro.

Flashback.

I watched as my mother lost me in the crowds of rats and rabbits. Tsuna not getting lost because he was holding his mother's hand. I guess I'll just be a street cat until it's time to go to school if I can't find my way home. Walking up to a wealthy looking man I tugged on his shirt mustering up tears to my eyes to match my act I have seen this happen many times on the box of wonder and it usually works and if it doesn't work they usually get their wallet swiped which I will. I waited till he turned around before I wobbled my lip like Tsuna does when he is about to cry.

"Mister have you seen my mommy I Lost." only to have the man push me down muttering about brats. I got up and as he turned away I swiped his wallet and ran for it. As soon as I was in an alleyway away from the street I took out the cash and dropped the wallet. I smiled and went to find out where the police station was due to the wonder box I knew that kids were not usually allowed on the train by themselves so I would need to turn myself in when vacation was almost over so as to have a ride home. I decided to approach a nice family of five this time I went to the mother.

"Ma'am, do you know where the police station is?" I said tears still leftover in my eyes as she looked at me.

"Why are you looking for the police station? Where are your parents?" She said. I could feel her teenager son's eyes lock onto me. Feeling a shiver go up my spine at the feel of mist starting to swirl.

"Maman lost me in the crowd could you just point me in the right direction," I said. Hoping she wouldn't escort me. I had no plans of returning to the den anytime soon.

"Mother" the boy spoke up.

"Yes, Izaya?" The woman responded.

"Is it okay if I take her to the station I know the way back home from here." He said putting on a proud but happy expression on his face.

"Very well you're a teenager after all." His father said interrupting what the mother might have been about to say not looking up from the phone he had been on since the conversation started, texting somebody important probably. He waved us off impatiently still not looking at us. the animal of unknown species grabbed my hand and started hopping away making humming noises. He noticed how I literally zeroed in on the noise He started being a songbird just a little tune.

"la dee da do doo la la de de La doo, do you like me singing to you?" He was chirping with his little tweeting. I looked away with a huff hoping he wouldn't stop and secretly liking it.

* * *

I was hunting through alleyways as night was fallen and through parks for the perfect place to put my temporary den. The strange songbird left me for in front of the police station I fled as soon as he left saying his name was Orihara Izaya and to look him up whenever I'm in town saying that I'm interesting. He had a knowing glint in his eyes that I decided to ignore. Shaking my head I decided some nice cardboard boxes and some ugly but very clean rugs would make a good bed for now. I decided to drag my haul to the park and camp under a bench in case it rained. Looking it over I deemed it comfortable and safe enough for the kitten I currently was. Climbing in I noticed it was a lot less comfortable than I was used to confusing I started pawing it until I could feel it fluff up a little. Satisfied I lied down only for it to flatten almost immediately. Glaring at the makeshift bed I decided to still try to sleep.

A few hours later I was still tossing and turning I decided to put my information gathering skills to the test and find this Orihara Izaya.

* * *

It wasn't till the next day when I was exhausted that I finally found him by chance. He was sitting at the fountain humming a nice tune in the park where I made my bed. I could see him smirking as I approached. Huffing I wandered over. "Let me hide in your room at night," I demanded.

"Now is that any way to ask for a favor?" He smirked clearly amused.

I looked blankly at him. "Please." He smiled and motioned me to follow.

* * *

And that's how I spent the rest of my summer break sleeping at Izaya's and learning the wonders of music and information gathering and it continued that way till a week before school was to begin. When It was the day of my departure Izaya walked me to the train station and paid for my ticket so I wouldn't have to bother the police like I originally planned. As we were approaching the train. He started singing an incomplete English song he's been singing to me for the past week or so I couldn't understand but one day would he was obviously skipping some words though.

" _I have often dreamed of a far off place... I'll be there someday I can go the distance ... one day I'll be right where I belong. down an unknown road to embrace my fate. though the road may wonder it will lead me to you... and a thousand years would be worth the wait it may take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it though and I won't look back I can go the distance. and I'll stay on track no I won't accept defeat... It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope until I go the distance and my journey is complete... I will search the world"_

Looking at Izaya's direction as I was stepping on the train. I was surprised to see him walking away. Decided to not let him go like that. I ran up to him and gave his leg a tight squeeze not enough to hurt though as I felt the mist swirl. He isn't a tomcat after all he's just a cat. I ran away back to the train before I could see his response.

* * *

I snapped out of the flashback as I made it to Hana's house. Sighing in contempt, it was gonna be one of those days. I hopped through the window and bodily tackled Hana in one smooth movement, hoping to startle activation out of her. She was flat on her back and yet no flame. I internally whine I hope she isn't too weak.

I noticed a couple of pictures in the corner of my eye It was the first time that I have been in Hana's room so pictures are new. Getting off Hana and paying no mind to her groaning. I went to look at the pictures and noticed how many there were and how many different ages there were. I picked up one with myself in it. It looked pretty recent I was walking past the picture taker not even paying it any mind my weapons out my gaze focused off in the distance my gaze captive my steps hurried without running and they were slightly blurred. I wonder why she kept it.

"Why do you keep it?" I said waving my photo of me in front of her face.

"Because you are my friend."

"I don't get it."

"Okay let me put it this way memories make you who you are."

"... go on."

"Pictures capture the memories and let us reminisce about the past. It's fine if you put the past behind you but it's best to remember the important stuff."

"..." I drop the picture and left.

* * *

A/N: Revision done next chapter is in progress.


	8. In the mind of an informant - Izaya POV

change of POV

Fire it was apart of my life since high school since before I met the beast in human skin since before I met Shinra. I had them since my dad started getting angry I had to start getting manipulative to survive since I almost died. I never really use them I don't really have a need but they are there keeping me confident keeping me alive letting me know that if I mess up they are there to set things right. And so fear no longer truly registered only in the moments it is truly needed when the indigo flames rise in me and try to escape. For if they do they are really needed. My life has been pretty normal so far except my need for greater control and greater power so I decided to start messing with the underworld. I met Shinra, I saved Shinra, and then high school began and I met Shizu -chan. It was such a fun year I couldn't believe that Shizu-chan managed to survive being run over by a truck. Then as the summer began something new happened during one of the family outings (my mother insists) that I met her.

Fluffy little thing leftover tears with an obvious act going on. When she asked where the police station was I knew she didn't actually want to leave. So I interrupted mother before she can offer to escort her home and did it myself then she looked at me and I felt the indigo fire stir and swirl inside me attempting to reach out but knowing better than to leave my body. I still remember the first words that she ever said in my presence and the first words I said to her, in fact, the entire thing was in crystal clarity unlike everything else in my life.

 _"Ma'am do you know where the police station is?" her obviously fake tears made her out to be a little vixen._

 _"Why are you looking for the police station? Where are your parents?" Mom said. This was the point where my flames started to act funny and where my focus intensified on her seeming doe eyes._

 _"Maman lost me in the crowd could you just point me in the right direction," she said. She was obviously not planning on going back now just not yet otherwise she would be asking for an escort._

 _"Mother" I spoke up a plan unfolding in my head._

 _"Yes, Izaya?" Mom inquired a little wary knowing how I am._

 _"Is it okay if I take her to the station I know the way back home from here," I said putting on my best convincing face I had on the woman._

 _"Very well you're a teenager after all." My father said interrupting what my mother might have been about to say not looking up from the phone he had been on since before the conversation started, probably texting his drinking buddy for plans where he'd go on a bar crawl then he'd cheat on mom like he usually does. He waved us off impatiently still not looking at us. Not wasting any more time I took the little girls hand and started hopping away making humming noises under my breath in my happiness. I noticed how she literally zeroed in on the noise and decided to tease her to see how she would react._

 _"la dee da do doo la la de de La doo, do you like me singing to you?" She looked away huffing but I could tell she didn't want me to stop._

That summer was the best summer I ever had and I will never forget that little music loving kitten I wonder if she turned into a tigress yet. whenever I think of her it's like a little sister maru and Karu never were to my family so unlike mine it's like I'm missing home not a person. I wonder if I meet her again will I feel like I'm coming home?

The computer beeping tore me from my thoughts wondering what new thing I will find I turned it on and saw it was the train station one of my tagged people are buying a ticket. Clicking it again I froze and smiled my biggest my Tsunahime was coming to Ikebukuro. I had researched her extensively since she left a mafia princess. There are only 2 reasons she would come here an information broker or a friend both of which I fall under. She isn't one for vacation after all not without family anyway. Grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair I ran to the door.

I was halfway there when Nami stopped me. "What's got you so excited? Something terrible, right?"

"The Italian mafia is in town, gotta go." I bolt through the door barely peeking over my shoulder to savor the semi horrified look on Nami's face before she was out of site. But didn't quickly shook the feeling away I only had half an hour to get to the train station.


	9. The first Guardian - Ikebukuro

A/N: ideas are highly encouraged it helps the imagination flow I'd rather not have another year without an update. on another note, this chapter is inspired by the song "Come out and play" by the Offspring

* * *

I marched off the train as soon as it stopped and went through the crowded train station to the open air of Ikebukuro. It wasn't much better but it didn't feel like a box of mice scurrying here and there anymore.

I only stayed for a moment and left quickly to start my hunt for an information broker and then Izaya.

* * *

It was actually pretty easy to find one and they were even the same person Izaya Orihara was the top information broker in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. I was impressed my first guardian has done well for himself. When I take over CEDEF I will let him do most of the work until he deems it competent then he can just overview everything and only take on the most important intelligence-gathering missions. If he can set up a network this wide by himself in 10 years without the resources then what could he do with the resources. As I stood outside Izaya Orihara's office in Shinjuku I have to say that it was like, as the other animals say, pulling teeth trying to get the location of this place. Of course, 5 more minutes and I would have literally proceeded to remove the dull fangs of the rat that I got it from I had already removed one of his fingers and didn't feel like dealing with to much blood loss.

Knocking on the door I waited a moment and I was greeted with the sight of a woman with long hair and generous mammary glands. I didn't wait for her to speak and proceeded to march past her and proceeded to make myself comfortable on the couch. "Bring me Izaya Orihara."

"Who do you think you are? I've never seen you before so you can't be important enough to be a regular of Orihara's." I didn't bother sparing the rat woman a glance as I replied.

"Tsunahime Sawada, Mafia Princess future leader of CEDEF. Now rat, go inform the big cat that I'm here if you know what is good for you." I said I could feel the woman glaring at me as she stomped to the phone on the desk and then proceeded to speed dial someone and she began to whisper.

"Orihara you better be coming back this instant I don't know how you planned for this to go but it had better not of been me being executed for being rude a high ranking mafia member. Get back to your office immediately." She then proceeded to hang up and walk over to me. "He's on his way over would you like anything to drink while you wait for lady Sawada?"

"Your attempts to appease me is amusing. After this day you will no longer have a boss and Izaya Orihara will only be a whispered rumor in the wind of the all-knowing puppet master of Ikebukuro." Judging by the look on her face she is probably thinking I am going to kill my mist. deciding to mess with her I proceeded to pull out my claws and slowly unsheathe them finger by finger. "It is a shame that this information network will wither and dry when he is gone. Perhaps I can get him to sell all the information he can before he goes it would probably amuse him to watch the chaos unfold on his final night have him enjoy himself one more time and I can profit from this trip." I smirk at her. I found myself recently to like baiting and playing when I can't outright hunt my prey down. "You may leave consider yourself fired." I watch her grab her things and left pulling out her cell on the way out the door. I smiled in a way only a predator could all teeth and full of malicious glee.

* * *

I had been lounging on the couch for 15 minutes when the door burst open and Izaya skipped through the door. "Hime!" He shouted and proceeded to jump on me and proceeded to hug me tight. I squeezed him briefly but he still wouldn't let go.

"Izaya I came for a reason," I said and Izaya let go quickly suddenly serious. "I got approval from my dad to have you come back with me and to tell you mafia secrets." I pulled out photocopied pages I picked out of that apparently rare flame book I pulled apart at the seems, I'll stitch it back together eventually. "This is for you Izaya please refer to the section labeled mist and sky for the information most related to you and our situation respectively.

I let him go through the information and process it when he was done I watched him as he just sat there and stared at me. "My dad said there are conditions on you coming with me. One you gotta prove that you are strong and 2 you have to set up an information network in Namimori before we move to Italy when I am 18. You need to make your information network work even when you are not there supervising it. I know that's a lot but it is the only way my dad would let someone a decade older than me follow me around without killing them."

"So how do you expect me to prove my strength?"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"How does fighting a berserker with super strength, an inability to feel the most pain, and a healing factor sound?"


	10. Collection - Concern - Izaya POV

A/N: Sorry fights aren't my specialty, R&R.

Izaya

 _"So how do you expect me to prove my strength?"_

 _"Do you have something in mind?"_

 _"How does fighting a berserker with super strength, an inability to feel most pain, and a healing factor sound?"_

 _"You need to either kill them or last a long time."_

Izaya walked down the road of Ikebukuro hands in his pockets a camera pinned to the front of his jacket and Tsunahime trailing him with another. I didn't show it but I was a little nervous I was hoping that she wouldn't turn into a casualty the very thought made me feel like my blood turned to ice it's been 10 years I don't know how well she can fight let alone dodge. Just as I was about to abort my search for Shizu-chan I heard it.

"Izaayaa!" the shout of an angry beast, the fearful and surprised screaming of bystanders, and the screeching of something being ripped from the cement ground. Turning to the noise I see Shizu-chan with a stop sign and I faintly hear the camera click on from Hime's direction. My nervousness vanished and I stood resolutely in place whether Hime could defend herself or not it is my job to hide her away from harm and I'm not gonna let my nerves get the better of me. I pulled out my switchblade and bounced away from my previous position and willed the swirled violet flames(mist my mind reminded me) to hide her from notice and to avoid her. No way would I fail my duty and have her(my sky, my home, my sister) taken from me in the worst way possible.

* * *

"Shizu-chan how are you today?" I say as I dodge a punch to the ground where once stood mere seconds ago.

"flee I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro" The protozoan shouts as I retaliate with a knife slit his clothes but not managing to draw blood and skip and jump and backflip away when Shizu-chan tries to punch me in retaliation.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan you'd have to die first," I said a sardonic smirk stretching across my face as I leaped away when Shizu-chan pulled a lamppost out of the ground.

"No, die, flee." He said swinging the lamppost in my direction with a wall behind me I decide to use the lamppost as a springboard.

* * *

"Do me a favor Shizu-chan?" I said breathing a little heavy now I've been fighting Shizu- chan for a few minutes now. about 10 by my estimate. My answer was a car tire being thrown at me his lamppost thrown sometime awhile back along with a dozen others.

"No, flee!" He was visibly gritting his teeth and was reaching for the rest of the hunk of junk that was once a luxury vehicle but was now in 3 pieces and missing the tires as we had changed locations to the more beat up part of town close to the junkyard this was a common sight now.

"I honestly didn't think that you would agree to the favor anyway." It was a good thing anyway the more difficult he made this the better I looked on camera and the less likely I would be to be hunted down. No matter what people think no one is invincible enough to avoid an entire organization actively searching for them and after their blood numbering hundreds maybe thousands without serious backup plans which I have never planned for such.

"Then why did you ask, flee?!" Why did I ask while Shizu- chan here is the most challenging and powerful individual in Ikebukuro he was just that an individual. Much easier to avoid than a group. I figured it was good to ask one last manipulation attempt I don't know no matter what other people think I do not plan everything, I do not know everything I just read people perfectly, I know a lot, I don't really plan anything out to perfection, and take advantage of unexpected situations. Just cause people think I'm always planning something doesn't mean I am. I am an improviser so why did I ask for Shizu- chan to die?

"No reason a protozoan would understand," I said smirking as the car piece was tossed at me I dodged left up on top of a street sign. **I think I know the one person I could never manipulate...**

"Damn Flee!" I jumped to the next one tossed my disposable knives at the monster a few stuck in his incredibly tough skin causing the monster a few gashes but nothing serious. **The one person that was always giving me a challenge...**

"No Damn you Shizu-chan." I proceeded to parkour to the top of a small building nearby Shizu-chan following me. **The one person who I can be myself with for a few moments every time I see him...**

"Stop running bastard!" He said looking at me with fury Tsunahime clinging to his back without his notice obviously trying to follow me jump down from the roof onto a veranda a lamppost a car and then finally a the road where the bystanders scattered as Shizu- chan followed me straight to the street creating a crater and shaking Tsunahime from his back in the process. **But I have someone else who I can be myself with...**

"Ne ne, this is why you are a monster Shizu-chan look at the damage!" I said laughing and spinning around flicking my knife at him every other second slowly turning his bartender outfit red as he lashed out at me with his fists. **Shizu-chan is not my first friend...**

"Why aren't you running like usual?" I smile at him and jumped over him trying to aim for his neck. **Shizu-chan isn't even close to a friend...**

"Do you want me to run?" I said standing still as he stomped over to me. **I don't hate him though strangely enough...**

"What are you planning, flee?!" I smirk and skip back a few steps before he can grab me. **I'm not that close to him though he can see through me pretty well...**

"Why Shizu-chan only the obvious." I felt a punch graze my side even as I plunged my favorite switchblade the one I had since high school into his stomach. **You know I think I'm gonna miss this...**

"Izaya you're clear." I could hear Tsunahime's voice a little ways away even but everything was a blur. **I just wish that we didn't have to hate each other...**

"Die." I look over at my Shizu-chan he was glaring at me trying to keep his insides in. **The world would be more peaceful don't you say...**

"Izaya did you not hear me, you don't have to fight anymore?" I limp over uncomfortably to the kneeling blonde. **It seems I am worrying my little sister I better hurry this up...**

"It ends today" I raise the blood-drenched switchblade in preparation. **Goodbye, my rival.**

My vision turned black.

* * *

"Izaya!" I was experiencing a new emotion, Izaya had already gotten injured and he kept on moving with that kind of strength no way did that blow not damage his internal organs. I watched helplessly as he collapsed barely avoiding landing on Heiwajima Shizuo. I just got close when a lady with a cat helmet and a black biker suit appeared on a neighing motorcycle.


End file.
